


THE TRUTH ABOUT PHARMA

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, unethical medical procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Living in another’s shadow and trying to save the reality that is his.





	

...BOOTING UP SYSTEMS PLEASE WAIT…

…ERRORS LOCATED…RELOGGING…

…RELOGGING FAILURE…ABORT?...

…RELOGGING ABORTED DUE TO USE OF MEDICAL CODE…

…BOOTING UP SYSTEMS PLEASE WAIT…OPERATIONAL STATUS AT 52% OF NORMAL CAPACITY…

…COMPILING LIST OF OPERATIONAL STATUS ERROR…

…VISUAL FUNCTIONALITY…BOOTING…

…AUDIO RECEPTORS…BOOTING…

…VOCALIZER FUNCTIONALITY…ERROR REPORTED…STATUS:  IGNORE…

…MOVEMENT SYSTEMS FUNCTIONALITY…ERROR REPORTED…STATUS:  IGNORE…

…NERVOUS SYSTEMS FUNCTIONALITY…!!RED ERROR!!...!!RED ERROR!!...

…SYSTEMS ATTUNED TOO HIGH…!!RED ERROR!!...CONTINUE BOOT?...

…STATUS:  NERVOUS SYSTEMS FUNCTIONALITY RED ERROR IGNORE…

…BOOT SEQUENCE RESUMED…

…PROCESSOR FUNCTIONALITY…63% AND BOOTING…

…TRANSFORMATION COG FUNCTIONALITY…100% BOOTING COMPLETE…

…ABORT FULL FUNCTION BOOT TO MEDICAL CODE 456ci-subis17…

…COMMUNICATIONS ARRAY FUNCTIONALITY..ERROR REPORTED…STATUS:  IGNORE…

…HUD FUNCTIONALITY…95% AND BOOTING…LOGGING ERRORS…

…VISUAL AND AUDIO FUNCTIONALITY RESTORED TO 100%...ENGAGING SYSTEMS…

Optical arrays flicker on.  In a wave of static, an incapacitated miner class mechanism recognizes Delphi’s chief medical officer, designation Pharma.  The miner class frame relaxes back against the hard slap on which he lays.  Any further tenseness is chased from the frame as the medic’s hand is laid across a faded brown helm.  The hand strokes the helm but stops when laid against the miner’s gray crest.  Fingers tap thoughtfully along the central rip before the CMO’s optics take on a calm error.  A break of static tumbles from the broken vocalizer as a blue thumb is dug into the helm above the nasal ridge.  Slight tremors run through the online nervous systems before the thumb is removed from the soft facial derma.

“Now, now.  No need for that.” 

The medic shushes his patient.  A soft smile remains as Pharma turns away from his patient for to exam his tools.  Absently he pats the mech’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture.  “Ah there they are!  I must have a talk to that new nurse about proper tool arrangement, you see.  The stickiest of protocols must be maintained on the surgery floor or you’ll empty out,” he smiles again at the stilling patient, “before it’s time for you to die.  And that well…that just will not do, am I right?  You must make certain everything is laid out per the protocols that Teacher outlined, otherwise it’s no good.”

The frame on the surgical slab tenses as a medical data cable is inserted into an in-access port at the back of the cranial cavity.  The flyer hums as he begins the process of double checking the patient’s internal systems logs and base coding to set up the proper surgical subroutines.

“Optical nerves now at full functionality…check.  At full functionality the optical nerves will glow and allow the medic to correctly judge the patient’s lucidity.”

Pharma lifts the laser scalpel and the beam arches down to blot out one pesky optic.  The hiss of melting glass and the stink of welding heat enters the air of the small surgical suite.  The mech opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out.

“All phases and tones of verbal emissions negated and audio receivers at full functionality…check.  Complete negation of all verbal emissions is necessary so that the ‘voice’ is not a distraction to the medic.  Audio receivers must be tuned to their highest setting (full functionality is the preferred level) as the patient must be a good listener so that no misunderstandings happen.”

The prone mechanism twitches on the slab.

“Manual shutdown of movement systems…check.  The medic wouldn’t want an undo spasm to interrupt his work as cuts will be unclean and amateur.”

The fodder’s plating rattles against the slap one last time before it stills.  The medic withdraws the data cable and laser scalpel from the patient’s smoking optic. 

“The patient’s non-essential systems in complete shutdown…check.  Higher thought processing power still at maximum capacity…check.  Pain receptors online and receiving…check.  The patient is ready for the scalpel now as per Teacher’s carefully laid out instructions.”  The sweetest expression touches the medic’s face.  “Shall we begin then?”

Flipping the scalpel in one hand, Pharma grips the leading edge of the chest plate.  He inserts the beam’s ray to the connecting wires and mesh and begins his cut.  It is a slow process, fracturing and tearing each connection between protoform and plating.  A stinging surge of electricity sparks from one nerve cluster to the other causing involuntary spasms of the frame splayed on the table.  Pharma pets the protoform about the spark casing.

The spark inside spins wildly as the one good optic has turned white with pain.  However, the miner class frame retains his consciousness because of the medical codes installed into his systems by order of Delphi CMO at his last medical update session.  The scalpel is brought to bear against the smoking protoform and a quiet warbled hiss of pain touches Pharma’s audios.

“Now, now.  No need for that.  The Autobot Cause and Delphi thanks you for the  generous donation of your transformation cog.  And as per protocol of the Tyrest Accord you shall give your life accordingly.”


End file.
